


Smooth

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Ladyship reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 78. 
> 
> Prompt from : Challenge #345-Secretion. 
> 
> Beta'd by . Comments and concrit welcome.

She’d been beautiful; everybody said so. 

And of all the things that men and women and poets and lorry drivers marveled over, none was held in higher esteem than her skin. 

Porcelain. Alabaster. Soft. Dewy. Perfect.

Some gauche cosmetics firm had once offered her vast sums to endorse their product and claim it was the source of her flawless complexion. She’d turned them down, insisting that her beauty was all natural. 

Now she’s given several life savings to that same company, to keep what’s left of her from drying out.

It would make her cry¸ if she still had tears.


End file.
